Hermosa mentira
by Dianne McBride
Summary: La vida no es fácil, ella lo sabía, de todas formas, era feliz. Muchos le han dicho que siguiera adelante, pues era la "hija perfecta". ¿Qué pasará cuando sienta que todo se derrumba a su alrededor?, es lo que se pregunta Makoto Shido desde que su hermano, Kyoichi, trató de suicidarse, privándose por completo de su hermana.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, ¿cómo empiezo? La verdad, creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero no es lo único, la vida tampoco es muy fácil que digamos, sólo espero que no pienses lo contrario, no estoy diciendo que es muy difícil, es un poco, espero que estés de acuerdo y no malinterpretes las cosas.

Primero es lo primero, mi nombre es Makoto Shido, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Kyoichi, nos diferenciamos por 5 años, yo tengo 12, él tiene 17, nos llevamos muy bien, o al menos así era...

A primera vista, se ve que tenemos una familia perfecta, en una bonita casa, que a nosotros nos parece una casa común, porque lo es, y siempre en un ambiente seguro, que nunca tenemos problemas y sería raro tenerlos, pero no es así.

Describiré ese punto de la historia, ¿de acuerdo?

Kyoichi, como ya dije, es mi hermano mayor, aparentemente el hijo perfecto, buenas notas, el estudiante con honores, paciencia infinita, educado, respetuoso, que sólo habla cuando debe hablar, con gran talento para lo que es arte, ya sea visual o musical, ahí tienen una descripción de lo que podría llamarse el "hijo perfecto", pero él no se llama a sí mismo así, él dice que es el "aborto fallido", el hijo que sobra, el saco de boxeo, o como todos acostumbran a llamarlo, la "sombra". Antes, él y yo teníamos una buena relación entre hermanos, él siempre ha tenido problemas con mis padres, yo soy la "hija perfecta", hasta a mí me da asco decirlo, pero es así... esa relación se deterioró.

Siendo todo lo contrario a Kyoichi, soy... eso que ya mencioné, pero lo escucho siempre, él siempre me lo restriega en la cara. Yo soy la chica sociable, pero también tranquila, no confío fácil en las personas, pero de la familia, yo soy la alegre, la que comparte con la familia. Kyoichi es muy diferente, el "emo", muy introvertido, frío, serio, ácido, cortante, en otras palabras, un auténtico suicida, y sientes que te clavan un puñal en la espalda cada vez que lo miras, la dura vida que le tocó se refleja en sus ojos desafiantes, a muchos les sorprende que siga vivo después de todo lo que sufrió.

Respecto a los estudios, ambos tenemos buenas notas, él tiene mejores que las mías, por cierto. Yo estudié en un colegio de muy baja reputación, fui la favorita del colegio, luego me llevaron al instituto donde mi hermano siempre estudió, en un instituto artístico muy exigente, ahora está en su último año de secundaria.

Al igual que yo, él es el favorito del instituto, pero a la vez, sufre de bullying, de eso no quiero dar detalles, sólo diré que nadie hace algo por evitarlo. El instituto es conocido por su numerosa cantidad de estudiantes extranjeros de varias partes del mundo, hay más extranjeros que asiáticos, mi hermano sólo tiene un amigo, su nombre es Ariel, un argentino que se mudó a Japón por el trabajo de su madre, recientemente separada.

Otro extranjero sería... Axel, un mexicano, el matón del instituto, compañero y enemigo de Kyoichi, pero en realidad él no le quiere hacer daño a mi hermano.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Idaten Jump, lamento si es muy triste y un "poco" fuera de lugar con respecto al anime, lo que pasa es que tengo una vida un tanto complicada y esto se me ocurrió recordando una historia de una chica que se suicidó por bullying, por favor, no me maten, tampoco soy muy buena haciendo una historia más alegre, pero espero que le guste, de nuevo, lamento si es triste y fuera de lugar.<p>

El siguiente capítulo, que sería el primero, va a ser desde el inicio de "toda" la historia y en tercera persona.

Cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido, sobre todo tamatazos, pero por favor, no me pidan que cambie la temática de la historia, eso sí que no lo puedo prometer.

Como ya dije, es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.


	2. El comienzo

Las cosas en su familia cambiaron cuando ella tenía 6 años, era tan pequeña que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero a medida que crecía, entendió que nada volvería a ser como antes. Makoto Shido tenía una "vida perfecta", no tenía problemas con sus padres y ellos la querían mucho, lo siguen haciendo, eso se ve a primera vista, pero "sólo se piensa con los ojos", como dijo Jackie Chan en la película Karate Kid.

Ella entra a su habitación, que comparte con su hermano, después de tomar una ducha y vestir su nuevo uniforme de instituto, antes estudiaba en un colegio ordinario, pero sus padres querían que estuviera con Kyoichi, él no estaba de acuerdo con que su hermana estudiara en el mismo instituto, aún así, no habló, porque sabía que no valdría la pena opinar por algo ya decidido. Lo ve ahí, sentado en la cama, con un cuchillo cartonero en una mano y el brazo izquierdo sangraba, lo hizo de nuevo. Él dirige la mirada con odio a su hermana, al menos eso es lo que expresan sus ojos desde que intentó suicidarse, pero pasar un día completo con él bastaría para ver que la rabia es consigo mismo por existir. Se limpia las heridas y las cubre con unas muñequeras negras que tenía para esas ocasiones, se baja la manga del suéter negro del uniforme, agarra sus cosas y sale de la habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra a su hermana.

Makoto está perturbada con la situación, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar al ver las espantosas heridas de Kyoichi, nunca le gustó ver a su hermano sufrir, pero si él seguía haciendo lo que hacía, y su familia no lo criticaba, es porque nada iba a hacer que entrara en razón. Le resta importancia al tema, después de todo, él quiere morir, los demás impiden su muerte, agarra sus cosas, pero el tema vuelve a su cabeza cuando ve el marco de foto acostado en el velador, sin dejar ver la foto, ella la endereza y sonríe tristemente al ver esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de su hermano murió en el primer intento de suicidio.

Sus padres y su hermano están tomando desayuno, más bien, sus padres toman desayuno, Kyoichi sólo jugaba a "revolver el té" con la cuchara, la taza está llena, se notaba que estuvo mucho rato así ya que el té estaba frío, siempre declinaba a probar alimento, las veces que comía, al minuto después, expulsaba intencionalmente todo de su estómago.

-Pero si es mi hermosa hija- dice su madre, emocionada al ver a Makoto con su nuevo uniforme, que consistía en una falda cuadrillé gris, medias del mismo color y una polera blanca con cuello negro para el verano.

-Casi es una bella mujer- dice su padre con la misma emoción que su esposa.

Makoto mira a su hermano, que la mira con el odio perenne que irradian sus ojos, en serio odia el hecho de que su hermana vaya al mismo instituto. Ella se sentó al lado de su hermano, el único asiento vacío, y éste se levantó a botar el té por el drenaje, como hacía siempre, iba a salir del comedor pero se detuvo, mirando a su madre, indicándole que hablara de una vez.

-Los voy a dejar en auto- habla por fin la mujer, siempre seca con su hijo.

-¿Es muy necesario?- pregunta con el mismo tono cortante, si ella era fría con él, no tendría por qué ser amable.

-Sí, no reclames.

-Como si lo hiciera, algún día lo destruiré- y no era broma, ya habían oído a Kyoichi amenazando con hacer algo y cumplía, nadie le creyó hasta que un día, en un ataque de ira, partió en dos la cama de sus padres con sus propias manos, eso bastó para advertirles que nunca mentía, pues para tener sólo 14 años, sus amenazas eran muy fuertes.

El camino al instituto fue silencioso, parecía que pasaron siglos desde que subieron al auto y sería imposible salir, hasta que su madre estacionó el auto frente al establecimiento, que parecía un palacio con lo enorme que era.

La madre de los jóvenes trabaja ahí como profesora de historia, una profesora muy estricta y nunca falta a clase, a la que todos le temen. Ella estuvo a punto de ser la profesora de sus hijos, pero Kyoichi habló con la directora para que no la dejara hacerle clase, porque lo último que quería era tener a su madre enseñándole y exponer a Makoto ante ese peligro. La directora iba negarse, pero él la amenazó y no tuvo más remedio que cambiar los horarios, a cambio de eso, les tocó con una profesora algo "esquizofrénica".

Kyoichi salió del auto y dio un portazo, activando la alarma, su madre la apagó e iba a reprocharle, pero él ya se había alejado.

-Debes estar tranquilo, y si te molestan, muéstrales quién eres- dice una madre, dándole fuerzas a su hijo.

-¿Lo crees?- pregunta el chico no muy convencido.

-Es lo que querría tu padre- el chico bajó la cabeza al recordarlo-. Axel, es tu primer día, nuevo año, nuevo instituto, nuevos compañeros, además, tú lo pediste.

-Pero también fue por tu trabajo- su madre lo mira con reproche-. Lo haré- suspira resignado, a lo que su madre sonríe.

Se despide y camina hacia la entrada del instituto, pero se detuvo al ver pasar al chico rubio, le llama la atención y le aterra a la vez, tenía una mirada apagada y una marca suicida en el cuello, quiere saber quién es, pero también le espanta.

Kyoichi cruza la entrada y ve que lo espera una chica rubia, la cual lo saluda con una sonrisa, a la que él responde con el mismo gesto, y se acerca para abrazarlo, a sabiendas de que no había día que estuviera tranquilo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunta la chica.

-Ayer me tropecé con mi pie, ¿eso cuenta?- responde sin interés, haciendo reír a su amiga.

-Es evidente que no muy bien, al menos no tienes que ver a la parejita, supongo que preparados para darte un hermanito.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, Hitomi.

-Eres un tonto, Kyoichi Shido- responde a la burla, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Kyoichi.

En el instituto , la secundaria se divide en A, B , C y D, dependiendo del nivel básico hasta el más avanzado de los alumnos, siendo la división D el nivel más avanzado. En la primaria sólo se divide en A y B.

Kyoichi y Hitomi fueron asignados para estar en la división D, debido a que ambos tienen buenas notas, por lo que les iría bien en un nivel avanzado. Además de estudiantes, también llegaron nuevos profesores, de diferentes países como los mismos alumnos, pues en el instituto hay muchos extranjeros. A Kyoichi y Hitomi les tocó, como profesor jefe, una mujer canadiense recién egresada de la universidad.

La madre de los jóvenes iba a salir tarde de su trabajo porque tenía una reunión, Makoto veía, desde la inspectoría, a su hermano hablando con su madre, el ambiente era tenso, pero tuvo que tragarse el miedo.

-¿Vas con tu hermana o me esperan?- pregunta la mujer con el típico desdén hacia su hijo.

-La respuesta es obvia- trata de irse, pero su madre le agarra fuertemente el brazo.

-Soy tu madre, debes respetarme.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Tú no respetas a nadie, ni siquiera a tu propia hija, estamos en un lugar público y tú me agarras como si fuera un animal, suéltame si no quieres una denuncia por maltrato- la mujer, acorralada por la frialdad de Kyoichi, lo suelta y él se va con su hermana.

Al salir, aparece un grupo que los rodea en medio de burlas, ese era el grupo que siempre acosaba a Kyoichi, así era desde la primaria.

-Qué tierna, ¿nos das a tu hermanita?- dice una chica que parecía la típica prostituta, agarrándole la coleta a Makoto.

-¡No me toques!- chilla la pequeña.

-Con ese carácter que tiene, la podríamos vender- dice burlón el líder del grupo, seguido de risas de sus amigos.

-Tiene 9 años, existen los burdeles, inculto- suelta Kyoichi esta vez, podía ser muy ácido, pero si algo le quedaba de cariño por su hermana, no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

-Vaya, tú hablas, y nosotros pensamos que te comieron la lengua los ratones- el grupo vuelve a reír ante ese comentario, Kyoichi agarra la mano de Makoto con tal de protegerla.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero tocas a mi hermana y te juro que quemaré tu casa, estando tú en ella.

-¿Eres capaz?

-Las amenazas siempre van en serio.

Eso bastó para cerrarles la boca, se quedaron callados por largo rato, Kyoichi se aburrió de esperar y se fue, con su hermana aún sujeta de la mano. El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, Makoto no habló por miedo, y Kyoichi no quería hablar después de lo que pasó.

La madre volvió dos horas después, la casa estaba silenciosa, nada nuevo, su esposo trabaja hasta tarde, sus hijos están en su habitación, justo pensó en Makoto y fue a verla. Ella está sola en su habitación, leyendo un libro, pero su hermano no está.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-En el baño, entró hace rato y aún no sale.

-¿Hace cuánto que entró?

-Hace 15 minutos.

Tras oír eso, corre hacia el baño, temiendo lo peor. No es que se preocupara, sólo no quería que la tacharan de bruja porque su hijo se suicidara, y si así pasara, tendría que soportar todos los males. Abre la puerta y lo ve tirado en el suelo, con un frasco vacío en las manos. Intentó reanimarlo, su pulso era débil, y tuvo que llamar a un hospital para que reaccionara.


	3. Tres años después

Pasaron 3 años, era un día lluvioso desde ese entonces, parecía que el destino quería recordarlo. Hoy se cumplirían 3 años, que para Hitomi Namikawa, o Hitomi Saionji, sólo pasó ayer la tragedia que marcó su vida, podía ser feliz de vivir, pero demuestra que también quisiera alejarse de todo.

Se despierta como todos los años cuando llega ese día, con los ojos hinchados del llanto y con ojeras por dormir poco, antes era muy alegre, claro que, desde ese día, no tiene ganas de hacer gran cosa.

Hace 3 años que su madre murió, víctima de un cáncer que la mataba de a poco, mientras estaba postrada en cama, sin poder moverse, su esposo se iba a beber y a revolcarse con su amante, algo de lo que ella se enteró unos momentos antes de morir.

Hitomi es la viva imagen de su madre, tiene su cabello rubio platino y ojos café claros, alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de que el hombre que se hace llamar su "padre" se acordara de su esposa a través de su imagen, pero para él sólo existía una mujer, la que, desde su muerte, es su madrastra. Su padre es feliz de tener a Hitomi como hija, Hitomi se siente desgraciada de tener a ese hombre como padre, ambos son totalmente diferentes, ella es una chica encantadora que nunca le fallaría a alguien, él es un hombre de fuerte carácter y engañoso, aún así quiere mucho a su hija, trata de hablar con ella como lo hecho desde la muerte de su esposa, pero ella no quiere saber nada de él, hace 3 años su madre murió joven y dejó de hablarle a su padre.

Su madre tenía 14 años cuando quedó embarazada, fue una etapa difícil, pero ella fue fuerte, su padre la dejó a ella y a su madre cuando se enteró de su embarazo, recibiendo el único apoyo de su madre, y la siguió apoyando, dándole consejos de maternidad, hasta que murió víctima de cáncer a los 28 años, esa fue la última vez que supo de su padre, apareció el día que moriría y la fue a ver a su funeral, pero luego volvió a desaparecer.

Con desgana, se levanta para entrar al baño con su uniforme de instituto y una toalla, se ducha y, al momento de vestirse, ve la letra S grabada en su brazo en recuerdo de su madre.

Ella es feliz con su vida, sí, pero sus "padres" son unos desgraciados, lo de su padre se sabe, su madrastra es una mujer superficial que piensa en tener una buena imagen para causar una buena impresión, ella piensa que es para gente decerebrada, los "nazis", como les llama, y no se deja influenciar por la basura de su madrastra.

-Buenos días, hija- saluda el hombre, aún esperanzado.

Hitomi no le responde, se queda en silencio, como lo ha hecho durante 3 años, se sienta al otro extremo de la mesa, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada, coge una tostada y hace lo de siempre, sólo come la mitad, lo mismo hace con el té, lo que queda, lo bota, no quiere tragar la comida de su padre.

-Está lloviendo, ¿qué dices si te llevo al instituto?- vuelve a hablar con una sonrisa, que se borró al ver a su hija levantarse, aún declinando a dirigirle la palabra.

La chica fue al baño a quitarse la "basura paterna" de los dientes y lavarse la cara por las lágrimas que volvieron a salir, no podría disimular teniendo los ojos rojos por el cansancio, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era sentir a su madre otra vez.

-Pasó mucho tiempo, me pregunto por qué sigue enojada- se queja la mujer.

-Es una adolescente, se molestan por nada, ya crecerá- responde con una seductora sonrisa-. ¿Te llevo?- le pregunta a Hitomi cuando recoge sus cosas, pero ésta no responde y sale de su casa, dando un portazo al cerrar.

Va camino al cementerio, lo mismo hace todos los años antes de ir al instituto, por eso se levanta más temprano ese día para ganar tiempo, está lloviendo, pero a ella no le importa. No hay mucha gente en el cementerio, algunos por la lluvia, otros por trabajo o estudios, además era muy temprano.

La última vez que fue a ver a su madre, su lugar de descanso estaba muy abandonado, sin vida, su padre podía no recordar a su verdadera esposa, pero eso no iba a impedir que ella la siguiera recordando. A lo lejos, logra divisar a alguien frente a la lápida de su madre, usando su mismo uniforme, pero masculino. Sonrió para sus adentros al verlo, con cualquier persona se confundiría, pero no era "cualquier persona", reconocería esa larga cabellera rubia donde fuera.

-No pensé que vendrías, Kyoichi- dice la chica, sentándose junto a él.

-A veces prefería que ella fuera mi mamá, no es difícil olvidarlo- responde su amigo, podía tener una actitud muy ácida, pero tenía un buen corazón-. Sé cuánto sufriste cuando murió.

-Pensar que pasaron 3 años ya... siempre estuvo conmigo, se siente como si todo se derrumbara a tu alrededor.

-Estuvo contigo incluso cuando parecía momia, y que me disculpe por ese comentario- Hitomi soltó una risita, Kyoichi siempre le subía el ánimo.

Hitomi es la mejor amiga de Kyoichi. Kyoichi es el mejor amigo de Hitomi. Se conocieron en la primaria y comparten una amistad incondicional, aunque Hitomi siempre ha estado enamorada de Kyoichi, y él lo sabe, pero no puede verla como algo más que una simple amistad. Ambos son totalmente diferentes, es la rara relación entre el ángel y el demonio, y aún así se prometen lealtad el uno con el otro.

Está de más decir que llegaron muy empapados al instituto, pero no les importó que, posiblemente, tuvieran que pasar todo el día con la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo.

A lo lejos, en el pasillo, vieron a ese par de locos peleando por un tema bastante absurdo en el que ellos no se entrometen.

-Ariel y Bryan, ¿de nuevo peleando?- dice Hitomi entre risas al ver a sus amigos extranjeros "pelear".

-Él empezó- se quejaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, y la profesora de historia está cuerda- dice Kyoichi sarcástico, sacando risas a todo el grupo.

Ese par llegó el primer año de secundaria, ambos quedaron en la misma división que Hitomi y Kyoichi, la división D, y así se hicieron amigos, pero al llegar el último año, por alguna razón, los llevaron a la división C, mientras Kyoichi y Hitomi se mantuvieron en la misma división. Bryan Reeves es estadounidense y el único que tiene buena vida, sus padres están juntos y sanos, y sólo se mudó a Japón porque su madre le recomendó estudiar en el instituto, ya que el quería estudiar en un instituto artístico; Ariel Coleoni es un argentino que sufrió acoso escolar por ser bisexual, una de las razones por las que sus padres se acaban de separar y su padre se fue, se mudó a Japón por eso y por el trabajo de su madre.


	4. El secreto

Makoto nunca creyó que tenía la familia perfecta, parecía a simple vista, le ocultan todo, pero sabe que todo va mal en la familia. Entre sus padres había muchas peleas últimamente, nada que ver con Kyoichi, que sigue con sus intentos de suicidio, sino por unos temas de los que ella no está enterada.

Esa semana estuvo tranquila, no escuchó peleas, pero cuando se trata de la hora de comer, el ambiente es muy tenso y silencioso. La cena seguía como siempre, ya habían acabado, excepto Kyoichi, que no quería comer, sólo estaba por obligación, leyendo un periódico que encontró por ahí. Makoto quería hablar, para aliviar el ambiente, pero no tenía tema de qué hablar, sólo ve a su padre tomando café, su madre gesticulando con Kyoichi, éste leyendo el periódico... ¿su madre gesticulando con Kyoichi? Eso es sorprendente, es la primera vez que los ve teniendo una "conversación" amistosa, Kyoichi finge leer para no alterar a su padre.

-_¿Qué traman éstos dos?_- piensa Makoto, sale de sus pensamientos al ver que su padre se levanta.

-Tengo que salir- avisa.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta Kyoichi, fingiendo interés, sorprendiendo a Makoto, que no entendió la "contraseña" de su hermano.

-Sí, tengo turno, así que llegaré tarde- Kyoichi y su madre se miran.

-¿Por qué será?- rezonga la mujer, indiferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Atsuko?- Atsuko lo mira y también se levanta, va a la cocina, sin decirle nada a su marido-. ¿Sabes qué le pasa a tu madre, Kyoichi?

Kyoichi tampoco responde y va a la cocina, su padre le resta importancia al tema y se va, aparentemente a su trabajo, al menos eso es lo que todos deberían creer, lo que cree Makoto, lo que su mujer y Kyoichi fingen creer.

-No sabe mentir- dice Kyoichi a su madre.

-Tú tampoco- responde ésta.

-Nunca dije que sabía, pero él es muy incauto.

-Sabes que no tiene turno, ¿verdad?

-Son las 10 de la noche, siempre termina a las 7.45, y nunca ha tenido turno a esta hora, ¿por qué ahora sí?- empezó a lavar los trastos, sin importarle que Atsuko viera las cicatrices.

-Yo iba a lavar.

-No tienes que hacerlo porque me duelan los brazos, tampoco finjas que no te preocupa, además, ya me acostumbré a dormir una hora al día.

Cuando terminó de lavar, volvió a su habitación. Makoto está dormida, no le sorprende, pero es raro porque no se duerme a esa hora, aunque debía admitir que algunas veces se deja llevar por el cansancio, no como él, que cuando se quedaba dormido, costaba despertarlo y acababa en un claro "estado de droga".

-Compartimos la habitación, no le encuentro sentido a ocultarse- dice Kyoichi al momento de sentarse en su cama.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Buena pregunta... la respiración falló en el intento de disfrazarla al dormir, y de tu expresión mejor ni hablar.

Makoto ríe por la ironía de su hermano y se sienta a su lado, no sólo porque quiere estar con él después de mucho tiempo, sino porque sabe que le oculta algo, nunca tuvo una buena relación con su madre, ahora que casi cumple 17, tienen una conversación civilizada, y eso es, se podría decir, muy sospechoso, pero perdería su tiempo preguntando, ya que, siendo tan retraído, no sería capaz de sacarle información, por lo que optó por esperar a que él, o su madre, decidiera contestar a sus preguntas.

El día empezó normal, lo único raro era la indiferencia de Atsuko con su esposo y las conversaciones con Kyoichi, Makoto pensó que todo cambiaría, pero se desilusionó al recordar que, cuando algo bueno pasa en la familia, la felicidad dura poco. Antes de salir de su casa, Makoto escucha a su madre diciéndole a Kyoichi "aún no le digas", para que luego éste la mire serio, obediente a la petición de su madre.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, era lo de siempre, Kyoichi alejándose de Makoto y ella esperando a que toquen la campana para entrar a clases, sólo veía al grupo de amigos y niños jugando a las pilladas o las escondidas, hasta que unas manos cubrieron su vista.

-¿Quién soy?- habló una traviesa voz masculina, seguida de unas risas.

-No sé- responde cómplice de la broma.

-Eres muy mala, me dejas mal- dijo el chico, haciéndose el ofendido, quitando las manos y sentándose junto a ella-. Sho sentirse ofendido.

-Adivinaré, también querían estudiar aquí, ¿no?

-Una difícil batalla con nuestros padres, los niños siempre ganan- dijo un chico pelirrojo.

-Taiga también vino- dijo un chico de lentes.

-Habría quedado con tu hermano, pero quedó en la división B- dijo Sho, burlón, sacando risas al grupo-. Hablando de hermanos, ¿Shido sigue tan misterioso?

Makoto se encogió de hombros, riendo, al menos ya no estaría sola en los recreos, sus amigos llegaron al mismo instituto.

Al final del día, se fue con sus amigos a casa, su hermano salió antes, así que se habría ido sola de no ser por ellos. Escuchó unos gritos desde la cocina, pensó en no ir, pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella. Iba a espiar, pero apareció su hermano, detrás de él iba su padre hecho una furia, el cual lo volteó, agarrándolo del brazo, y le pegó un puñetazo, que lo hizo caer. Su madre se entrometió y Kyoichi aprovechó la distracción para levantarse y llevar a Makoto a su habitación.

Entraron y él cierra dando un portazo, Makoto tapa sus oídos, porque estar encerrada en su habitación no impide que escuchen los gritos de sus padres. Hubo momentos en que escuchaban golpes y un montón de groserías, todo a oídos sordos de Makoto, pero a oídos agudos de Kyoichi.

Los gritos cesaron, siguió un llanto y un portazo en la habitación del otro lado. Makoto destapa sus oídos para comprobar que todo acabó, luego ve a Kyoichi, sentado en su cama, como en posición fetal, con sus manos sobre la cabeza, como si se protegiera de algo. Sus amigos presenciaron todo, y estaban preocupados.

-¿Se van a separar?- suelta Makoto, esperando una respuesta de Kyoichi, que levanta la cabeza al escuchar esa pregunta, ella pudo ver lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su hermano.

-Es otro adulterio- responde simple y amargamente.

-¿Y tenían que elegir este momento para decirlo?

-Nosotros no, tú quisiste espiar, ¿crees que es fácil? ¿Que, sólo porque nunca pasaste por ésto, el tema no es complicado?

-No digo que sea fácil, pero nunca me lo dijeron, ¿cómo actuarías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?

-Más tranquilo, porque así pasó, y no hizo falta decírmelo, yo me di cuenta, ¿recuerdas cómo murió Sumiko Saionji?

-De cáncer, a los 28 años.

-Enterándose, antes de morir, que el imbécil la engañaba, ¿quieres ser como Hitomi, que dejó de hablarle a "Voldemort" desde que Sumiko murió?

Makoto no sabe qué responder, pero Kyoichi tenía razón, él no le habló del tema porque no quería que pasara lo mismo que pasó con su amiga, con Hitomi tenía suficiente, y comparte su dolor porque él era como un hijo para Sumiko Saionji, él también echa de menos a la madre de su amiga.

Sienten unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, Makoto tiene miedo de que sea su padre, pero se calma cuando tocan la puerta, que es abierta para que aparezca esa persona, tan paciente que parecía un ángel, regalándoles una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Bien, la pregunta es... ¿por qué "Atsuko"?, ¿por qué una separación? y ¿quién es "esa persona"?<p>

1) "Atsuko", porque me aburría de poner siempre "la madre", "su madre", "la mujer", "su esposa", etc., que pensé que lo mejor era ponerle nombre a LA MADRE de Kyoichi y Makoto, un día se me ocurrió y al final acabé con la costumbre de verle cara de "Atsuko".

2) Porque tengo una vida un tanto complicada y una parte de ella tiene una separación por adulterio, en fin, más adelante verán si pasa algo.

3) Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Chau...


	5. Una declaración

-Tía Ayame- Makoto corre a abrazar a la mujer que les sonreía con ternura.

Es difícil creer que ángel tan bueno como Ayame sea hermana de una bruja como Atsuko. Es una mujer joven, de 27 años y tiene una sonrisa de niña, ni siquiera sus sobrinos, que la ven como una hermana, saben cómo la soporta, su tía realmente es un ángel.

-Veo que te enteraste de la peor manera, pequeña- dice su tía, acariciándole el cabello a Makoto, luego se sienta al lado de Kyoichi, que volvió a tener esa postura encorvada-. Mañana llega Sayaka, así que no estarán tan solos, volviendo al tema, ¿qué le pasó?

-Ha estado así desde que terminó la pelea- dice Makoto.

-Supongo que sabes sobre la madre de su amiga, por eso se comporta así.

-¿Es verdad que, antes de morir, se enteró del engaño de su esposo?

Ayame le cuenta que Sumiko era como su madre, de algún modo, su muerte lo afectó tanto que acabó siendo un trauma el tema de un adulterio, él mismo sintió que su madre había muerto.

Es martes en la mañana, Kyoichi se despierta a las 5 como lo ha hecho toda su vida. En la noche intentó dormir, pero a causa de una pesadilla, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Mira a Makoto, durmiendo tranquila, ella tiene la suerte de ser feliz con su vida como la "hija perfecta", sin cortarse, sin tratar de suicidarse, sin problemas con sus padres, nunca le han acosado en el instituto, por eso él se pregunta cuál fue el error de su vida: "existir", se responde automáticamente.

A los 11 años intentó suicidarse por primera vez, ahorcándose con una bufanda mientras se desangraba, a muchos les pareció que sería demasido fuerte a esa edad, pero para hacer eso se debería tener una mente bastante madura y ver la realidad en los ojos de la víctima. Sus padres armaron un completo escándalo y así, se encerró en su burbuja, que le prohibía el paso a cualquier persona, especialmente a la más cercana, como Hitomi o Makoto, la única que sabía con profundidad ese tema era Ayame.

-¿Pensando en suicidio otra vez?- pregunta Ayame, sonriendo a su sobrino.

-¿Eres bruja? Corran todos- dice irónico, haciendo reír a su tía.

-Bruja no, pero tía sí, posible psicóloga, tus ojos y el instinto no me engañan.

-Dirás hermana, si tanto me odia, pudo abortarme.

-Atsuko es muy cobarde, algún día se le pasará, pero no será pronto, eso te lo prometo- Kyoichi no está muy convencido de que su madre deje de ser una bruja alguna vez, de todas formas, ese comentario lo hizo reír.

Las miradas se posaron en ellos cuando llegaron al instituto, Makoto espera que nadie se haya enterado del lío de sus padres, Kyoichi ignora todo, ya no le importa si su familia está sufriendo.

Hitomi, prácticamente, lo arrastró hacia otro lado, se acercaron a su grupo de amigos y luego mucha gente se acercó a ellos preguntándoles cosas "sin sentido", él no responde, pero no soporta y se encierra en uno de los baños, seguido por Ariel y Bryan, estuvieron un buen rato intentando hablar con él, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que quería estar solo y se fueron.

Cuando Kyoichi sale del baño, ve a un chico de pelo castaño en el lavabo, lo ignora para no buscar problemas, él es uno de los chicos que lo molesta. Se lava los brazos ensangrentados, sin importarle la presencia de su principal acosador, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar las burlas sobre su suicidio.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el chico, Kyoichi no le contesta y sigue con su tarea-. Supe lo que pasó, si sigues así, te molestarán.

-Así como tú y tu grupo hicieron, dudo que te interese, Axel.

-Sí me interesa, yo no te quería hacer ésto, me obligaron.

-Qué irónico, ¿no? Sufriste acoso y se lo haces a alguien más, eso es un acto de cobardía, ¿no crees?

-Lo sé, lo merezco por ser muy estúpido- saca un vendaje de su mochila y le cubre el brazo-. Para que veas que me preocupo por ti, hay que ser un buen actor para engañarlos.

Axel Riveras es un mexicano al que molestaban en su anterior colegio porque no tiene padre, era un militar que falleció cuando él tenía 8 años. Llegó en primero de secundaria por el trabajo de su madre y le pidió que lo llevara al instituto. La primera impresión que tuvo de Kyoichi fue el suicidio marcado en su cuello, quiso hablar con él, pero el grupo de acosadores le ofreció ser su amigo si molestaba a Kyoichi, él aceptó por miedo.

Desde que nació, sus padres intentaron matarlo, lo habrían logrado de no ser por Ayame, que se lo llevó un tiempo para que no le hicieran daño. Su familia intentaba hablar con Atsuko, pero ella no escucha a nadie y dice que su hijo es esquizofrénico. Tanto fue así que el año anterior lo llevó a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero Ayame otra vez se involucró y lo sacó de ahí antes de volver a clases.

Al final del día, Hitomi, Ariel y Bryan vieron como Atsuko le pegaba a Kyoichi y luego se fue, él no se inmutó y también estuvo a punto de irse, pero los vio ahí, no quiso darles explicaciones, aunque sabía que insistirían hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

-¿Cuántas veces te han pegado hoy? Perdí la cuenta. ¿Vas a dejar que te traten así? Eso lo respondes tú- dice Hitomi, sin dejar de mirar a su demacrado amigo.

-Ya no hay nada qué hacer, la vida sería perfecta si yo jamás hubiera nacido- responde cortante, intenta irse, pero le vuelven a obstruir el paso.

-Vamos, chico, la vida es hermosa- dice Bryan con su típico acento hippie.

-Hermosamente cruel- vuelve a caminar, evitando los obstáculos.

Ariel se ofrece a acompañarlo a casa, los demás están de acuerdo porque sería arriesgado ya que los acosadores siempre aparecen en algún lado. Hitomi va al cementerio, obviamente a visitar a Sumiko; Bryan tiene que regresar a preparar la cena, y eso convierte a Ariel en el único disponible, Kyoichi no puede oponerse.

No hablaron mucho en el camino, Kyoichi tiene miedo de que se mencione de nueva cuenta el tema del acoso, pero tendrá que soportarlo, porque estar con alguien tan preocupado como Ariel no lo salvaría, y tampoco es que se sienta muy protegido a su lado. Caminaron hasta un parque, cerca de la casa, donde Kyoichi va siempre que quiere estar solo o no se siente tranquilo para enfrentarse a la atmósfera de su hogar.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa?- pregunta Ariel, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-Ayame y mi hermana, se supone que hoy llegarían mis primos y otra tía, pero ya ni sé.

-¿No sabes o "no te interesa"?- Kyoichi se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada, Ariel lo mira divertido al hablar cómo él-. Muéstrame tus brazos.

-¿Para qué?

-Sabes que te voy a subir esas mangas a la fuerza, ¿no?- Kyoichi suelta un suspiro y deja que Ariel levante la manga-. ¿Has pensado en hablar con un psicólogo?

-No necesito un psicólogo, no estoy loco, el año pasado me internaron en un sanatorio mental, ¿sabes lo traumático que fue?

-Bien, valía el intento, no creo que te guste llamar la atención con tu sufrimiento.

-Me molestan sin saber mi pasado, siempre es lo mismo, uno molesta a otro creyendo conocerlo, pero no es así.

-Kyoichi, Hitomi es la única que sabe toda tu historia, a veces deberías olvidarte de tu orgullo y desahogarte con alguien más.

-No soy orgulloso, se llama desconfianza, no basta con que sean mis amigos, Hitomi es como mi hermana, por eso ella sabe hasta lo más estúpido- agarra su bolso e intenta irse, pero Ariel le agarra el brazo, haciéndolo arder.

-¿Qué es lo más estúpido que has hecho?

-No te lo diré- Ariel agarra más fuerte su brazo, a lo que él gime-. Desde los 6.

-¿Te cortas desde los 6?- Ariel comprende que la madurez de Kyoichi fue rápida, su niñez fue muy dura que tuvo que enfrentar sus problemas solo.

Kyoichi aprovecha que Ariel lo soltó para irse de ahí, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo volvió a retener, agarrándolo de la cintura, evitando agarrar el brazo y abrirle las heridas. Intenta librarse, pero es imposible que alguien tan delgado y débil como Kyoichi pueda vencer a alguien un poco más alto y fuerte como Ariel. Es en esos momentos cuando Kyoichi se maldice por vomitar la comida.

-Intentaron matarte, ¿no es así?

-Ariel, suéltame.

-Dímelo.

-No lo haré.

-No te soltaré hasta que me lo digas.

-¡Bien, es verdad, intentaron matarme, violarme y un montón de cosas más y no lo lograron, ¿por qué te interesa saberlo?!

-¡Porque te amo y no me gusta verte sufrir, Kyoichi!- éste se pasmó al escuchar la repentina declaración de Ariel, quien al no ver reacción de Kyoichi, juntó sus labios en un corto beso-. Lo siento, no quise presionarte, la razón ya te la dije, sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Lo tengo que pensar- no pudo hablar mucho por el shock, le acaban de dar un beso, y era el primero.

Ambos se fueron por caminos distintos, sin mirar atrás. Kyoichi no puede dejar de pensar en el beso que le dio Ariel, le prometió que le daría una respuesta, sabe que eso quería, una mísera respuesta. Por un lado, quiere, Ariel es un buen chico, pero le pone los nervios; por el otro, no quiere, por Hitomi, es su mejor amiga y está enamorada de él desde siempre, y lo último que quiere es verla sufrir.

Cuando llega, escucha voces que provienen del comedor, no sólo la voz de Ayame, sino también otras voces, también femeninas. Camina hasta allá y ve a una mujer, con un embarazo ya avanzado, una adolescente y un niño. La mujer y la chica no pararon de sonreírle, el niño sólo lo saluda con la mano, ya que no puede hablar.

-¡Kyoichiiiiiiiiiii!- grita de felicidad la chica, lanzándose a los brazos del susodicho, casi arrojándolo al suelo-. ¡Te extrañé!

-Cálmate, Kaede, lo vas asfixiar- dice la mujer en medio de risas-. Mi pequeño, que está grande- dice apretándole las mejillas.

-Si Kade lo asfixia, espero que tú no seas igual, Sayaka- dice Ayame burlona.

-Lo mismo digo- dice Kyoichi, que no está acostumbrado a tanto cariño como el de Ayame, ya que pasa más tiempo con ella que con cualquier persona.

Kaede Aikawa, apodada Kade, tiene 14 años, es la prima única y loca de Kyoichi y Makoto, se lleva bien con ellos, pero es capaz de hacer que pierdan la paciencia en un santiamén, o mejor, hacer que se queden dormidos del aburrimiento. Su hermano Kenji, tiene 11 años y es sordomudo, a causa de eso, no va a la escuela, recibe clases particulares. Él nació sordo, pero un accidente que sufrió cuando tenía un mes de vida hizo que perdiera la capacidad de hablar.

Sayaka es la hermana mediana de Atsuko y Ayame, tiene 35 años y es una enfermera, ahora está esperando a su tercera hija, Haruka. Se lleva bien con Atsuko, pero siempre tienen diferencias por proteger a Kyoichi.

-¿Has pensado qué harás en tu cumpleaños?- la voz de Ayame lo saca de sus pensamientos, y se sienta a su lado en la escalera.

-Quedan 2 semanas, además, no creo que interese de todos modos.

-¿Bromeas? Kyoichi, vas a cumplir 17.

-Y Makoto cumplirá 12, sigue siendo un año más de vida, no tiene nada de especial celebrarlo, igual será otro asco de año.

-Tienes razón, talvez tu hermana estará feliz- ambos rieron por ese comentario tan obvio-. ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? Puedo ver que algo te preocupa- Kyoichi se sonroja al recordarlo, a lo que su tía ríe-. Adivinaré, primer beso.

-¿C-cómo...?

-Te conozco, cubito de hielo, y dime, ¿quién es la afortunada?

-De hecho, es EL afortunado, prácticamente me lo robó.

-Ariel Coleoni es un roba corazones.

-En serio, tía, no hagas eso- la actitud la hizo reír nuevamente.

-¿Y tú lo quieres?

-No- su tía lo mira picarona-. Digo, sí... digo... ¡ay, no sé!- se cubre la cara con las manos por la vergüenza, su tía vuelve a reír y lo abraza.

Ayame realmente es, lo que se podría decir, una "bruja", no como Atsuko, que parecía la madrastra de la Cenicienta, sino una bruja buena, que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a su sobrino, y la única capaz de sacarle sonrisas e información que él no es capaz de decirle a alguien.

-Si lo quieres, no hay problema.

-Claro que no, pero ese es el problema, no sé y no quiero.

-No sabes si eres como él y no quieres por Hitomi.

-Deja de hacer eso- dice mientras se tapa la cara con su cabello, su tía vuelve a reír y le aparta el cabello-. Es que no me atrae ningún sexo, no le veo diferencia, y no sé si me entiendes, se supone que le prometí una respuesta, pero no quiero herir a Hitomi tampoco.

-Sólo el corazón te da la respuesta, si sientes atracción por él y te hace feliz, anda, devuélvele el gesto, pero antes, creo que deberías hablarlo con Hitomi, ella merece saberlo, siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y algún día tendrá que superarte, yo creo que, como buena amiga que es, te apoyará en la decisión que tomes.

-Dudo que se lo pueda ocultar, conociéndome desde la primaria...- pensando en todo el lío, hace una mueca rara que hace reír a Ayame.

-Mira, te lo digo yo, que nunca tuve novio y, aún así, sé sobre este tema, si lo quieres, como él te quiere a ti, hazle saber, yo te apoyo como siempre, antes debes hablar con Hitomi, y recuerda, el corazón te dará la respuesta, no la cabeza.

Kyoichi estuvo pensando toda la noche en lo que dijo su tía, tenía un dolor de cabeza por escuchar la pelea infantil entre "angelito y diablillo". No sabe qué elegir, tiene miedo de hacerle daño a Hitomi, ella sufrió mucho, la acompaña en ese sufrimiento, y no quiere ser otra causa de su dolor.

Hitomi nota que Kyoichi y Ariel están raros, no hablan mucho en el instituto y evitan mirarse, supuso que algo pasó cuando Ariel lo acompañó, y le pregunta a Kyoichi, que le cuenta lo que pasó, tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Al terminar de contarle la historia con Ariel, ella lo abraza y le dice que está bien, que debe elegir su propio camino y ella debe aceptarlo, tal cómo dijo su tía.

Ariel vuelve a acompañar a Kyoichi, igual que el día anterior, para hablar con él por lo que pasó. Llegaron hasta el mismo parque, no hablaron en todo el camino, a ninguno de los dos le salía la voz, parecía más difícil de lo que pensaron.

-Ariel, no tengo todo el día.

-Lo siento, sobre lo de ayer...

-Está bien, lo único sí, me abriste las heridas y no dejaban de sangrar.

-Sí, también por eso, ¿peleaste con Hitomi?

-¿Te sorprendería si digo que no?

-Buen punto... ¿ya lo pensaste?- Kyoichi asiente con mucha tranquilidad, pero por dentro, desea morir de un paro cardíaco-. ¿Qué decidiste?

-Que sí.

* * *

><p>En primera, resulta que tengo una amiga que es lesbiana, es la primera y única que he tenido, la conocí este año y creo que eso me está afectando un poquito, además, ya van como 4 veces que me preguntan si soy lesbiana... no lo soy, pero tampoco soy homofóbica; y en segunda, es la primera vez que escribo una historia algo "yaoi" (en realidad, sólo será una pareja), si les gusta, bienvenidoa seas, si no te gusta, no es mi problema, haz el favor de retirarte, que yo no estoy de humor para soportar comentarios homofóbicos, con todo respeto, odio la homofobia... y la verdad me hace feliz tener una amiga lesbiana.

Aclaro otro punto, el personaje de "Ariel", él existe en la vida real y es mi mejor amigo, pero al ser un caso de amor no correspondido, me basé en él para crear a "Ariel Coleoni" y desahogarme con la historia. Ya sé que dije que es argentino, pero véanlo de manera que se acostumbró a Japón y ya no tiene su acento, además me da flojera escribir argentino todo el tiempo.


	6. Día loco y otro secreto

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ariel, incrédulo.

-Tampoco exageres, con Kade tengo suficiente.

-Ok, es verdad... ¿cómo la soportas?

-Lo otro.

-Ah, cierto.

Estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo, Ariel logró sacarle varias sonrisas a Kyoichi. Cuando Kyoichi se tuvo que ir, Ariel lo agarró de la cintura y le robó otro beso, al que esta vez correspondió.

La casa está silenciosa, espera no tener que encontrarse con Atsuko y que le pegara, así que va al comedor y está vacío. Está a punto de irse, ve un papel encima de la mesa, piensa que no debe ver cosas ajenas, pero podría ser una nota de su tía o de Atsuko diciendo que salieron o que volverían tarde.

En conclusión, era de Ayame, pero no era una nota, sino un examen médico, lo que ve lo deja con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dónde dejé ese papel?- escucha decir a la susodicha, caminando al mismo lugar, quien al ver a Kyoichi con el papel que buscaba, reacciona de igual manera que su sobrino.

-¿Qué es esto?- logra articular Kyoichi después de tanto pensar.

-Dime qué haces con él.

-Estaba aquí, muy "bien oculto", por cierto. Cualquiera podría confundirlo con una nota.

-Pero tú eres muy intuitivo para caer en eso.

-Lamento decirte, lo del examen era mi segunda opción- dicho esto, se va a su habitación, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Makoto había terminado sus deberes y tuvo tiempo libre para estar con sus amigos. Charlaban animadamente como no pudieron hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, volvieron a sentirse libres, como antes de que los problemas de su familia arruinara el lazo que tenían. La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando Kyoichi entra y cierra con un portazo, algo habitual en él, pero se nota, en su rostro de frustración, que algo pasó que ella no sabe.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunta para aliviar la tensión.

-No interesa- espeta con su característico mal humor.

-Suena lógico para mí.

-Parece que a alguien le llegó la regla- dice Sho, sacando risas al grupo.

-Oye, ¿es verdad que mamá finge odiarte?- pregunta finalmente Makoto, lo que se guardó desde que se enteró de la posible separación de sus padres.

-No- responde Kyoichi, simple y cortante.

-Pero el otro día te escuché diciéndole eso.

-Sí lo sé, sólo lo dije porque sabía que escuchabas.

Kyoichi no sabe mentir, pero lo que sí sabe es engañar a alguien tan inocente como su hermana...

* * *

><p>Hitomi vuelve a casa después de visitar a su madre en el cementerio, ahora que tiene más tiempo, la visita más seguido, pese a las reglas de su padre de aceptar a su madrastra.<p>

-Llegas tarde- dice aquel hombre.

Efectivamente, son las 8 de la noche, mas no le importa lo que ese bastardo le diga, pues en una familia siempre está la madre primero, y él no la va a obligar a olvidar a la persona que ella más amó en su vida.

-Hitomi, te he dicho que debes usar el apellido de tu madre- Hitomi responde dándole una bofetada-. ¿Qué son esos modales? De seguro estás acostándote con ese muchacho.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- aparece la figurín de la fiesta-. Cariño, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?

-Esta mocosa insolente, está adoptando las costumbres del bastardo ese- Hitomi vuelve a pegarle-. ¡Es todo, te prohibo acercarte a ese chico, ¿cuántas veces le has abierto las piernas?!- otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago.

-¡Hitomi!- grita la mujer, a lo que la joven responde empujándola, haciendo que, al caer, se torciera un tobillo por los tacones.

Hitomi no conocía esa faceta suya, quizás era cierto, tiene esas actitudes por Kyoichi, pero no le importa, agradecía que Kyoichi fuera tan vinagre para tener esas actitudes violentas de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-¡Chicos, apresúrense, llegarán tarde!- avisa Atsuko desde el primer piso.<p>

-¿Están listos?- pregunta Ayame, asomándose por la puerta.

Makoto se cuelga el bolso al hombro y sale de la habitación, Kyoichi fue detenido por su tía, quien le pregunta si le comentó a alguien lo que vio el día anterior, a lo que él responde que no lo ha hecho ni lo haría, Ayame se quedó tranquila.

Llegaron un minuto antes, Makoto se fue con su grupo y Kyoichi, cuando se acercó a su grupo, vio que Hitomi lloraba y los otros dos intentando tranquilizarla.

-Ha estado así desde que llegó- habla Bryan, Kyoichi simplemente lo mira, entendiendo la situación.

-Otra vez lo hizo- dice Hitomi entre sollozos, ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos.

-En resumen, es el bastardo que tiene por supuesto "padre"- responde Kyoichi a las dudas de los extranjeros.

-¿Muy mal?- pregunta Ariel.

-¿Cómo reaccionarías con un padre que se olvidó de su familia y te obliga a usar el apellido de la basura de madrastra?- Ariel ve odio en los ojos de Kyoichi-. Es peor de lo que imaginan- añade.

Como era normal, se separaron a la hora de entrar a clases; a Ariel y Bryan les toca historia con la esquizofrénica, una suerte que no tiene Taiga Samejima, él tiene a Atsuko Shido como profesora de historia; a Kyoichi y Hitomi les toca castellano con un profesor de 23 años de otro país, el único profesor HOMBRE que han tenido en todos los años de instituto.

Después de un examen, Makoto salió al patio mientras sus compañeros seguían en sus deberes, luego vio a sus amigos salir y a Taiga sentado en un rincón del tercer piso, al parecer todos estuvieron dando examenes.

-Parece que el instituto despertó tus neuronas, Yamato- dice Makoto burlona.

-No sé, estaba fácil- responde Sho rascándose la nuca.

-¿Ustedes también tuvieron examen?- pregunta Taiga al acercarse a ellos, que asienten.

Lo único que arruina ese momento de paz son unos gritos de las salas donde estaba gente muy conocida. No son gritos normales, más bien son caprichosos como para reirse hasta llorar, los chicos tratan de no reír y seguir con su interesante conversación, pero Makoto casi cae de espalda al ver a su hermano caminando fuera de su sala con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ¿de qué se perdió en plenas horas de la mañana?

-La pregunta es: ¿qué haces afuera?- pregunta Makoto sin quitar su mueca de extrañeza.

-Me echaron de la clase, ¿qué esperas que haga?- responde el rubio con la misma tranquilidad.

-¿El profesor de lenguaje?- Kyoichi asiente y suelta un suspiro de aburrimiento-. Pero tú no tienes problemas con él.

-Prácticamente él no fue el que me echó.

-¿Entonces?

-Otro pleito con Axel, el profesor volvía del baño cuando él me echó y ahora fui a pasear por ahí porque el pájaro grita como una chica con síndrome menstrual- ese comentario hace reír al grupo, efectivamente, los gritos de Axel se oyen desde Ecuador.

Kyoichi tiene que soportar los gritos de niña de su peculiar compañero siendo regañado por su calmado profesor de lenguaje, que lo dejó afuera porque así lo eligió, pero no esperaba tener que escuchar los caprichos de un pajarraco como Riveras. El momento cambia cuando ven salir a alguien de la división C, una extraña sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Kyoichi al ver a Ariel salir de su clase.

-No, la pregunta es: ¿tú qué haces aquí?- responde Ariel.

-Me echaron de la clase, ¿no lo ves? Aunque, por lo que veo, estás en las mismas.

-Sí, pero fue por culpa de un colombiano que gritó que tenía hambre, y como tiene mi misma voz, la esquizofrénica creyó que fui yo, ¿y tú?

-Un pleito con Axel y el profe me dejó afuera.

-Pero tú no tienes problemas con él.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Makoto: prácticamente él no fue el que me echó, y Axel grita como una loca con síndrome de menstruación- los demás volvieron a reír.

-¿Al menos me vas a explicar lo que pasó?- pregunta agarrándolo por la cintura, y a escasos centímetros del rostro del "cubito de hielo".

-Talvez luego- responde apartándose el suicida.

Ariel ríe con la actitud tímida del rubio y lo abraza por detrás, ese chico en verdad lo tiene loco. Se separa de él cuando el profesor lo llama para volver a clase, sacando a Axel, que seguía chillando como embarazada, mientras los presentes en esa escena aguantan la risa para evitar problemas, sobre todo el profesor.

-Anda a pasear por todo el instituto, es más divertido que escuchar tus gritos de mujer- le aconseja Kyoichi, irónico, a lo que todos sueltan una carcajada y Axel hace un puchero.

Makoto vuelve tarde a casa debido a las actividades extracurriculares, está muy cansada por las actividades que organizan en el instituto, pero piensa que vale la pena.

Las cosas en su familia últimamente están más tranquilas, sus padres ya no pelean tanto como antes, su hermano sonríe un poco más, pero sólo con Ayame, que entrega un poco de alegría a la familia. Kaede ha logrado acercarse a sus primos, es algo inquieta, pero saben soportarla.

Supone que su madre aún está en el instituto por otra reunión, la casa está silenciosa, o al menos así se ve desde la entrada, y su padre saldría en una hora del trabajo, talvez su hermano estaría con Ayame en su habitación. Sube hasta allá, aún no entra, pero escucha a ambos conversar.

-Aún no quiero decírselos- escucha a Ayame.

-Tarde o temprano se enterarán- dice Kyoichi.

-Sayaka tiene 8 meses de embarazo, sólo podría afectarle.

-No tienes que pensar sólo en Sayaka, piensa en toda tu familia, todos tus sobrinos te queremos como si fueras nuestra hermana, soy el único que sabe y es otro peso en la espalda.

-Se los diré cuando pueda, es muy difícil.

-¿Qué pasa?- Makoto interrumpe la conversación al entrar, ni su hermano ni su tía saben qué responder.

-No puedo...

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando? Desde ayer están raros- rezonga Makoto, harta de que le oculten todo.


	7. Maternidad y revelación

-Negativo- dice Hitomi, mirando la prueba.

-¿Segura que tu padre no te violó?- pregunta Bryan, ganando un golpe en las costillas de parte de Ariel.

-Obvio que no- espeta Kyoichi, guardando la prueba en una bolsa resellable.

-No entiendo por qué nos pidieron hacer este trabajo... me siento viejo- dice Ariel, haciendo reír a Hitomi y Bryan, ganando una mirada extraña de Kyoichi.

-¿Te sientes o eres viejo?- el grupo vuelve a reír con la ironía del chico.

En un proyecto de ciencias sobre la maternidad adolescente, los profesores pidieron juntar a las divisiones para hacer el proyecto. Los grupos debían ser de 4 personas, con máximo dos mujeres en el grupo, como era obvio que Ariel y Bryan serían del mismo grupo de amigos, sólo sería Hitomi la mujer del grupo.

Bryan suspira resignado al tener que aceptar hacerse cargo del muñeco que le entregarían para simular la paternidad y las medidas que hay que tomar en cierta etapa. Hitomi no lo haría, o al menos no se llevaría al muñeco, como es la "madre", algo debía hacer del trabajo, y su padre es un completo bastardo como para hacerse cargo aunque fuera un embarazo ficticio; Ariel, a pesar de tener una madre muy cariñosa, lo mataría si tuviera un "hijo" a su edad, aunque fuera un proyecto; Kyoichi tiene el mismo problema, Atsuko se ganaría el premio del escándalo del año si cuidara al muñeco, además, el muñeco moriría de hambre en sus manos y está demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse siquiera de su hermana.

-Entonces Kyoichi hará el informe, Ariel será el niñero, y Bryan y yo seremos los padres, ¿alguna duda?- dice Hitomi.

-Sí, ¿tenías que hacerme sentir viejo?- se queja Ariel, Hitomi mira a un hastiado Kyoichi, quien se cubre su rostro con sus manos.

-Ya deja de quejarte, Bryan es más viejo que tú- rezonga Kyoichi.

-¡Oye!- rezonga Bryan.

-¿Qué? Como si fuera mentira.

-Qué directo- se burla Hitomi-. Código rojo, prima salvaje aparece- Kyoichi voltea y ve a Kaede en la inspectoría.

Bryan mira a Kaede y no aparta su mirada de ella. Kyoichi, al notar esto, chasquea los dedos en su cara, regresándolo a la cruda realidad, a lo que el estadounidense gruñe, creyendo que el rubio le decía con la mirada que no se le acercara, aunque a él no le importa lo que haga.

La joven se lanza a la espalda de su primo, casi haciéndolo caer. Casi se cae cuando el rubio la bajó bruscamente de su espalda.

Luego de unas cuantas risas, miradas y un beso apasionado de Ariel, ésto último en medio de silbidos de sus amigos, los primos se fueron por fin. Ayame los esperaba en la inspectoría mientras que Atsuko estaba ocupada con los horarios, aunque eso no es novedad.

Hitomi nunca estuvo de acuerdo con hacer el proyecto de maternidad, pero no se puede hacer algo para evitarlo porque no es un trabajo voluntario. El hecho de pensar que va a ser "madre" realmente la tiene perturbada, la imagen de su padre no se borra de su cabeza al pensar que tiene que hacer ese proyecto.

Camina hacia el cementerio con un ramo de violetas que tanto le gustaban a su madre. Nunca vuelve a casa después de clases, va a visitar a su madre todos los días porque no quiere toparse con el bastardo y no quiere pisar la atmósfera de su hogar, sobre todo con una mujer excitada con su padre.

El hombre podía ser feliz de tener a esa chica como hija, pero a veces se pasa de la raya. En estado de ebriedad o sobrio, había intentado violar a Hitomi, muchas veces la golpea con un cinturón, e incluso la había amenazado con matar a su amigo. Su mujer la incita a suicidarse, pero la rubia no responde como la chica valiente que es, había hecho la promesa de que, cuando dejara el instituto, comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de sus "padres", en otro país. Había prometido que se escaparía con su amigo, por lo que decidió esperar.

* * *

><p>Ayame está ayudando a Kenji con los contenidos que debe estudiar. Es educadora diferencial, así que no es difícil enseñarle, además la familia se ahorra el peso de buscar profesores particulares y gastar casi todo el dinero para su educación.<p>

Frente a ella está su sobrino leyendo un libro. Con él presente, siente que el ambiente es incómodo y que nunca va a escapar, tiene que arreglar cuentas con él.

-Sí, lo sé... Daisuke, estoy ocupada... le pediré a Kyoichi que lo haga, hablamos- cuelga el teléfono Atsuko.

-Lo que me pidas, ten por seguro que la respuesta es no- espeta Kyoichi, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-¿Nunca te cansas de leer?

-¿Te sorprendería? Gran cursilería.

-Le pediré a Kade que lo haga.

-Atsuko, esa chica va a la esquina y se pierde, créeme, no va a regresar, al menos no ilesa.

Atsuko se retira ya hastiada por no encontrar a alguien que haga los deberes, cuando el mayor de todos los hijos está ocupado, no hay quién lo reemplace.

-¿A qué te referías con cursilería?- pregunta Ayame para romper el hielo.

-Julieta y Romeo, claro está- responde el rubio, aún sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Es "Romeo y Julieta".

-Qué va, el libro es tan ridículo que no merece decir bien su nombre.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien?- esta vez, Kyoichi cierra su libro para mirarla.

-Me temo que a mí no me corresponde ese tema.

-Les diré pronto, para que estés tranquilo.

-No es mi problema, es el tuyo- dice indicándole algo a Kenji de los contenidos.

-Dijiste que era lo mejor.

-También dije cuando estuvieras preparada, ¿lo estás?- Ayame no responde, ese chico de verdad es muy maduro para su edad-. ¿Lo ves? No lo estás, no te estoy forzando a nada, sólo espero que no se enteren como me enteré- dicho ésto, se retira dejando a su tía y su primo solos.

* * *

><p>-Taiga, sal de ahí- espeta Makoto, viendo al susodicho escondido bajo la cama de su hermano, que acaba de entrar-. Al fin llegas, tenemos un problema.<p>

-Me di cuenta, ¿cuánto lleva ahí?- pregunta Kyoichi mirando al pelinegro.

-Desde que volvimos del instituto.

-Decirle que salga no funcionó, debiste usar otro método- conecta el cargador de su celular.

-¿El método electricidad no es algo extremista?

-¿Quieres agarrarlo de las orejas?- Makoto casi salta de la impresión-. Aunque no es peor, ya lo ves- acto seguido, Taiga grita al sentir la punta del cargador en su brazo, luego siente que le jalan del cabello, obligándolo a salir de su escondite.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- grita el torturado.

-De nada- desconecta el cargador.

Mientras Taiga aún se toca cabeza y su quemado brazo, los demás se ríen de la mala suerte del chico escondite.

Taiga siempre se esconde debajo de la cama para molestar al rubio, pero como tiene la costumbre, si no funciona ordenarle que salga del escondite, existe el "método electricidad", como él lo llama, que consiste en darle la corriente con el cable de su cargador, si tampoco funciona, le obliga a salir jalándole el cabello, amenazando con arrancarle la cabeza.

-Por cierto, vaya sorpresita que tienes debajo de tu cama, no te imaginaba con esa mentalidad- suelta Taiga con el fin de cabrearlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Kyoichi.

-Vamos, cubito de hielo, vi los juguetes.

-¿Juguetes? En serio, Taiga, suelta la sopa.

Taiga se agacha para sacar una caja blanca, ante la mirada extrañada de Kyoichi, no recuerda haber guardado una caja debajo de su cama, lo único que guarda son el montón de dibujos hechos con las latas de aerosol que también guarda ahí.

Kyoichi abre la caja ante la mirada atónita del grupo, la cierra de inmediato, y para sorpresa de todos, mantiene su expresión tranquila, no se altera, pero encararía al que escondió los juguetes eróticos debajo de su cama. Sabe quién fue, es una broma típica de Bryan Reeves, Ariel no sería capaz de hacerlo, por muy loco que lo tuviera.

Hablando del rey de Roma, suena el celular de Kyoichi y aparece en la pantalla el nombre de Bryan, el hippie del grupo, pero el más bromista. La caja de juguetes es su especialidad.

-¿Cómo va el informe, chico?- saluda Bryan con su característico buen humor.

-Bryan, todavía no- espeta Kyoichi algo cabreado.

-Entendido, capitán- ante ésto, el rubio aleja el teléfono, mirándolo raro, para luego ponerlo al oído.

-Ridículo, ¿cuándo escondiste la "caja blanca"?

-No, no, no, yo no fui.

-Eres el único que hace eso.

-Soy un ninja.

-Cierra el pico, rata- espeta para luego cortar-. Ya sabemos que fue Bryan.

-¿Él hace estas bromas?- pregunta Taiga.

-Que conste, lo ha hecho otras veces el enfermo excitado.

Sale de la habitación con la caja en las manos, a Bryan no le importaría si bota la caja a la basura, además él tiene una colección de ésos, pero al otro día lo humillaría.

Los días pasaron y el ánimo de Ayame iba de mal en peor, se veía demacrada y los dolores incrementaban. Todos creen que es por el estrés, menos Kyoichi, él sabe la verdadera razón de su malestar, pero sólo por su tía, intenta creer que por ahora lo mejor es que sigan pensando que es por estrés.

-Creo que ahora sabe lo que es sentirse demacrado- dice Hitomi intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo, cosa que logró.

-Ser el adulto responsable es cansador- espeta el rubio.

-¿Qué edad dices que tiene?

-Veintisiete.

-No mentías- Kyoichi desvía la mirada hacia unos niños que jugaban con un balón, los envidia un poco ya que él no pudo aprovechar su infancia como esos niños-. En una semana cumplirás 17, ¿no te alegra?

-Y ella cumplirá 12, no tiene sentido.

-La gente es estúpida y tu mamá está fallada de la cabeza- se toca la cabeza en señal de estar loco, haciendo reír a Kyoichi.

-No es novedad- le tapan la vista por detrás y oye unas risas.

-Lo sabe.

-No lo sabe- dice burlón.

-Sí lo sé.

Bryan quita las manos fingiendo estar ofendido, aunque le salió muy gracioso el gesto, haciendo reír al grupo. Ariel saluda al rubio con un beso, como se le hizo costumbre, y otra vez sus amigos le silbaron burlones.

En pleno mediodía, los chicos bajaron después de un exámen y vieron a la división D, y algunos del C, practicando alguna coreografía, cosa que no es novedad, a veces salen a practicar coreografías cuando la sala de ensayo está ocupada.

-¿No falta para su presentación?- pregunta Makoto a Hitomi, mientras su hermano miraba algo en el celular de la susodicha.

-Sí, pero nos está complicando la existencia y éste no tiene ideas para la coreografía- responde burlona.

-No soy coreógrafo- espeta el rubio.

-Pero eres el líder.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que... buen punto.

Kyoichi alza una ceja y se golpea la cara, para luego alejarse en busca de ideas para la coreografía. Su hermana y el resto del grupo lo sigue para ver lo que hacía en el celular de su amiga.

-¿Segunda guerra mundial?- pregunta Taiga, viendo el celular.

-¿Ustedes son figuras importantes de la coreografía?- pregunta Makoto, pero su hermano no responde a nada, sigue buscando ideas.

-Oye, los aliados son tres, ¿recuerdas?- Kyoichi mira a Taiga y vuelve a mirar el celular.

-Mussolini, Hitler y... japonés... No recuerdo cómo se llama el japonés- musita Kyoichi, sacando risas al grupo-. ¿Cómo se llama el japonés?

-No sé, ¿Hitohito?- dice Hitomi, colándose en el grupo.

-¿Ese apellido existe?- Hitomi se encoge de hombros, y el grupo vuelve a reír.

El instituto es artístico, así que en vez de deportes, enseñan danza y gimnasia. Como los amigos rubios están en último año y en un nivel muy avanzado, practican hip-hop del mismo nivel, y usando materiales que tienden a estar prohibidos en un establecimiento, como prender fuego para una presentación, usar antorchas, látigos, practicar con el piso mojado, sobre todo bajo la lluvia, etc.

El tema que les tocó fue interpretar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la mayoría de las canciones que practican son del extranjero, así que les tocó un tema de Estados Unidos. Buscaron coreografías en internet y encontraron unas pocas, el resto es todo su trabajo.

-Axel es el japonés, tú eres Hitler y yo interpreto a la mujer Mussolini- dice Hitomi, algo burlona por lo último.

-Sólo me falta el bigote... oye, no soy racista- se queja Kyoichi, de nuevo debía ir al centro en la coreografía, era de esperarse ya que lo nombraron líder.

-Y yo no soy calva, ahora la cosa es ponerle nombre al japonés- ambos se miran pensando en un nombre.

-"Pie de limón".

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Tienes hambre?- el rubio la mira con reproche para que entendiera que era broma-. Rodrigo...

-¿Me estás...?

-No, no te estoy- el rubio alza una ceja-. Ok, tienes razón, es asqueroso- el resto vuelve a reír.

* * *

><p>Los problemas de sus padres se solucionaron, ya no había más peleas entre ellos. Atsuko ama tanto a Daisuke que lo perdonó por sus infidelidades, pero no lo perdonaría si lo volvía a hacer.<p>

Sayaka planea llevar a Kade al mismo instituto que sus primos, Makoto se estremeció con la idea, en cambio, Kyoichi guardó silencio, prefería estudiar con la loca de su prima que con la perfecta Makoto. A pesar de que la chica les colma la paciencia, tienen un buen trato con ella, pero Kyoichi la soporta más que Makoto.

Ayame ya no puede mantenerse en pie tanto tiempo, y casi no puede darle clases a Kenji, las veces que debe ayudarlo, no tiene muchas fuerzas para enseñarle lo que debe aprender, por lo que Kyoichi debe ayudar a Kenji la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Piensan quedarse más tiempo?- pregunto Atsuko a Sayaka en la cena.

-Supongo, Kade empezará la próxima semana a ir al instituto, y pronto nacerá Haruka- responde Sayaka tocando su vientre.

El ambiente es más tranquilo que el de otras ocasiones, lo único que arruinaría el ambiente es el silencio de Kyoichi y Ayame, ella había decidido que contaría la verdad a la familia, verdad que sólo el rubio sabe. Está nerviosa, su aspecto demacrado no lo demuestra, pero está preparada, cree que no puede ocultarlo más tiempo.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, no hay problema, ¿chicos?- los jóvenes hijos de Atsuko negaron con la cabeza.

-Ayame, ¿has ido al hospital?- pregunta Sayaka, la susodicha asiente. Sayaka es enfermera, sabe que algo no anda bien con su hermanita-. ¿Estás enferma?- las miradas se posan en la joven, menos la de Kyoichi. El resto nota ésto y le piden una explicación a Ayame, la cual, con dificultad, dice:

-Tengo leucemia...

* * *

><p>Si creyeron que Ayame estaba embarazada... SE EQUIVOCARON (pero es entendible).<p>

1) Exacto, le puse nombre al padre de Kyoichi y Makoto: Daisuke.

2) La idea de la relación de Kyoichi con Ariel era como una prueba para ver si funcionaban juntos (sí sé, no aclare antes ¬¬). Estoy pensando en cambiarlo por Hitomi, sólo no demostraba que la amó siempre, talvez lo cambie ¿qué opinan?

3) Ya sé que puse sandeces en una historia trágica, pero también los personajes son locos, los maduros son payasos, pensé que lo mejor era poner un poco de chiste a la historia.

En fin... Chau.


	8. Todo vuelve a la normalidad

-¿Tú lo sabías?- pregunta Atsuko a Kyoichi, con notoria furia.

-Kyoichi...- llama Sayaka, pero Kyoichi parece ido.

-Kyoichi, ¿lo sabías?- insiste Daisuke, su madre le preguntó con tranquilidad en su voz, pero él parecía que quería matarlo.

Kyoichi simplemente no responde y se retira, pese a que sus padres le exigen que vuelva y les dé una explicación, pero él no quiere hablar.

Ayame moriría pronto, ¿qué más querían saber? A él no tenían por qué preguntarle, no es su problema y no le corresponde, es más, nunca se entrometió, ni siquiera le gusta hablar del tema. El hecho de que muera la persona que más quiere en el mundo lo perturba.

* * *

><p>Makoto se da vuelta en la cama como por décima vez desde que se acostó a dormir, finalmente se rinde y espera que llegue el sueño. Mira la hora en su celular, son las 2 de la mañana, sólo pasaron 4 horas y aún no logra conciliar el sueño. Suelta un suspiro de resignación mientras mira el techo.<p>

-¿Estás despierto?- le pregunta a su hermano, recordando que él tiene un severo problema de insomnio, supone que sigue despierto.

El rubio no responde, pero su silencio responde a la pregunta de su hermana, que se acuesta a su lado y ve sus ojos esmeralda apagados. Le quita unos mechones de la cara, dejando que la luz que se cuela por la ventana iluminara su pálido y raquítico rostro.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- a diferencia de sus padres, ella lo pregunta con total dulzura, tratando de no ofender a su hermano.

-No me correspondía- responde finalmente Kyoichi.

-Lamento que nuestros padres piensen lo contrario.

-No tienes que disculparte por algo que no te involucra.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Pero era el único que lo sabía.

-Hiciste bien, ellos no saben apreciar la maravilla que tienen por hijo- le besa la mejilla.

A pesar de las palabras conciliadoras, Kyoichi no logra calmarse, pero Makoto espera que haya funcionado... al menos eso intenta creer.

Se despierta a las 6 de la mañana a causa de unos gritos provenientes del primer piso. Adormilada, va a averiguar qué está pasando y ve a su hermano tirado en el piso, con sangre en su rostro, y a su madre, con un cinturón en la mano, que está manchada con el mismo líquido rojo. Kyoichi no se inmuta, no ha pegado grito alguno, todo era grosería de la mujer, lo salvaron varias veces, pero algún día cumpliría el deseo de Atsuko.

-Todo es tu culpa- escupe Atsuko, para luego retirarse de ahí.

Makoto se acerca a su demacrado hermano, sus heridas se abrieron y no paran de sangrar, incluso hay un charco de sangre a su lado.

Baja al comedor a tomar el desayuno después de prepararse para ir al instituto. Todo está silencioso; Atsuko y Daisuke están muy enfadados; Kaede toma su desayuno en silencio absoluto, porque piensa que no es el mejor momento para hablar; Sayaka está consolando a Kyoichi, que aún llora desde que recibió esa paliza.

* * *

><p>Atsuko se aguanta las ganas de matar a su hijo, que no se tomó la molestia de cubrir las heridas con maquillaje, tampoco le importó que resaltaran mucho en su pálido rostro.<p>

Como se le hizo costumbre, al bajar del auto, da un portazo, activando la alarma. Atsuko no le para de gritar, ante la mirada de las personas que están a su alrededor viendo la pelea, pero él no se inmuta y sigue caminando, ignorando el hecho de que Atsuko pasara vergüenza, regañándolo por su mal comportamiento, y que medio mundo estuviese presente en esa escena. Las miradas se dirigen al rubio al ver las heridas de su rostro, no tardan mucho en descubrir que la responsable es Atsuko, sólo por seguridad, porque la mayoría de los alumnos presentes son alumnos de Atsuko, otros conocen a su hijo, no le preguntaron sobre los golpes.

Sho y Kakeru se acercan a Makoto, preocupados tras ver a Kyoichi con las típicas heridas. Makoto no deja de mirarlo, ve cómo Hitomi se acerca a él a abrazarlo, y él vuelve a llorar en su hombro.

Las cosas en su casa estaban tranquilas. Sin embargo, cuando se enteraron que Ayame tenía leucemia y sólo Kyoichi lo sabía, sin decirles algo, arruinó esa tranquilidad y todo volvió a ser como antes.

-¿Te echaron a la calle otra vez?- pregunta un compañero de Axel al rubio, cuando entran a clase, seguido de risas del resto de sus compañeros. Kyoichi ignora el comentario y sigue caminando, pero el mismo chico le agarra el pelo y le pega un puñetazo-. Respóndeme cuando te hablo, no tienes respeto por nadie.

-Habló el respetuoso- suelta sin inmutarse, conservando esa tranquilidad-. Eres tan imbécil que me sorprende que tus padres no te hayan enviado a un orfanato.

El bullicio de sus compañeros inunda la sala de clases al oír ese comentario. El chico está a punto de pegarle otra vez, pero no pudo ya que Kyoichi lo quita de su camino empujándolo, no está de humor para soportar los caprichos de un chico tan inmaduro como su compañero, que sólo se empeña en llamar la atención creyéndose superior a todos, molestando a los más "débiles", ya que tampoco vive muy bien que digamos, y como Kyoichi no tiene la misma suerte de su hermana, lo molestan por ser el que está de más en la familia.

Hitomi se ríe del que fue humillado por su silencioso amigo, es inusual, el rubio nunca responde a las agresiones, es más, ni siquiera hace maltrato físico, a excepción de destruir lo que se consideraría importante, sólo se desahoga escribiendo en un diario lo que nunca podrá decir en voz alta y cortándose los brazos y las piernas, ni siquiera el día que haga mucha calor usa camisas de manga corta.

* * *

><p>Taiga y los chicos buscan a Kyoichi por todo el instituto, no creen que se haya ido a casa porque sería posible que lo hayan encontrado tirado en el piso con más heridas de las que ya tiene. Finalmente se les ocurre ir a la sala de ensayo, a veces se queda con Hitomi por los asuntos pendientes o simple desahogo, al fin y al cabo ambos tienen problemas.<p>

Efectivamente, escucharon la música que el grupo practica para la presentación que sería dentro de unos meses, se acercan al lugar y ahí está. Ahora entendieron por qué es el líder del grupo, es considerado uno de los que mejor baila y es tan exigente que el trabajo sólo sale bien cuando él los dirige.

La música para y escuchan unos aplausos, hay dos personas más en la sala, Hitomi y Axel, dos de las figuras importantes de la presentación. Deciden entrar a buscarlo tras ver esa impactante escena, nunca antes habían visto cómo baila.

-Oye, eso fue fantástico- dice Taiga.

-¿Estaban viendo?- pregunta Axel.

-Lo estábamos buscando y resulta que estaba aquí- responde Makoto.

* * *

><p>Como todos los días, van a la casa de los Shido a pesar de los malos ratos. Cualquiera pensaría que Kyoichi lleva malas vibras, aunque en realidad la mala vibra es Atsuko, la hija mayor que en su niñez y adolescencia fue muy inmadura, que no estaba preparada para ser madre cuando quedó embarazada a los 20 por lo mismo, que quería tener una niña, pero nació un niño, y cuando la tuvo, siguió tratando mal a su hijo, por ser el que "sobra".<p>

La suerte es que en la casa sólo están Sayaka y los primos, y Ayame por supuesto, ya que no se puede levantar, la leucemia la está matando cada vez más y eso a Kyoichi le recuerda a Sumiko, incluso porque está muriendo casi a la misma edad, sólo un año de diferencia, lo único sí, ella no tiene un esposo que le ponga los cuernos y se entere antes de morir.

-¿Sólo por lo de Ayame están así?- pregunta Sho, Makoto asiente.

-Creo que él es el más afectado, después de todo, sólo puede confiar en ella- dice.

-No entiendo qué tanto se enoja tu mamá, si odia a tu tía- espeta Taiga.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero en fin, mi mamá es inmadura.

-¿Y Kyoichi?- pregunta Kakeru.

-No ha salido del baño- de pronto cae en la cuenta que eso no significa algo bueno-. Él está en el baño...

Salen corriendo hasta el baño, pero la puerta está asegurada. Taiga comienza a maldecir la situación, y se le ocurre la típica idea de derribar la puerta, los demás tienen la misma idea y entre todos la derriban, sin importar que se metieran en un lío con Atsuko.

La bañera está llena, Taiga saca a Kyoichi de ella ya que se estaba ahogando. Está agonizando, Taiga le hace respiración cardiopulmonar y con eso reacciona, comienza a toser por el agua que no lo dejó respirar intencionalmente.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!- grita Taiga, parece que el loco no es Kyoichi, sino Taiga-. ¡¿Sabes el problema en que nos metiste?!

-No, ustedes se entrometieron.

-¡¿Y vas a seguir intentándolo?!

-¡Yo no pedí que me salvaran!

-¡Pues deberías agradecer, deja de ser tan tarado, por eso tus padres no te quieren!

-¡Entonces déjame morir!

Con eso, todos se hunden en un silencio incómodo. Kyoichi no pidió ser salvado... nunca lo hizo, sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz, y tampoco quiere que alguien más actúe como él hace cuando el suicidio es la única solución a sus problemas. Sus padres le dan la espalda, sufre de acoso escolar, su tía se va a morir, y la persona a la que consideraba una madre que él nunca pudo tener está muerta.

Atsuko llega media hora después, la familia de Sayaka está en el comedor, ayudando a Kenji con sus estudios. Cuando sube, ve la puerta del baño destrozada y a los chicos en el baño, no tarda ni un minuto en descubrir lo que pasó y rompe una botella en la cabeza de Kyoichi, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-¿Crees que así arreglarás algo? Lo arruinarás, tal como arruinaste a la familia con tu llegada- se retira.

Si ella quiere que su hijo muera, no debería atacarlo por intentarlo, ella lo dijo, arruinó todo al llegar al mundo, no hace falta que se lo repita, sólo quiere solucionar el problema con su muerte, como todos piden a gritos al cielo.

Daisuke tampoco reaccionó de la mejor manera, apenas se enteró, irrumpió la habitación de sus hijos y agarró a Kyoichi del cabello y lo golpeó contra el piso.

Los cortes en los brazos no faltaron esa noche...

* * *

><p>En la mañana volvió a cortarse y la sangre no ha dejado de salir, al punto de que los vendajes tienen notorias manchas de sangre.<p>

-¿No has pensado en demandarlos?- sugiere Hitomi.

-La policía no sabe hacer su trabajo, no creas que van a escuchar a un menor de edad- responde Kyoichi cortante.

-Al menos debes intentarlo, 16 años de maltrato intrafamiliar y no han hecho gran cosa que digamos.

-Bueno, sí me han enviado a un manicomio.

-¿No dijiste que era un sanatorio mental?

-Da lo mismo, en ambos hay psiquiatras y te dan pastillas para que al fin y al cabo mueras por drogadicción- Hitomi ríe con ese comentario, Kyoichi exageró un poco con la drogadicción... sólo un poco.

La familia sí ha pensado en demandar a Atsuko, en eso no hay problema... el problema es que, si lo hacían, sería peor el castigo, Atsuko sería capaz de matar a su hijo y él no quiere eso, no quiere que lo maten... él quiere morir solo.

* * *

><p>La clase de la división D estaba tranquila hasta que irrumpió Atsuko, el ambiente se tensó y todos se quedaron quietos con su llegada, se ordenaron, pues, como se dijo en un principio, Atsuko es la profesora más temida por todo el instituto, hasta por los profesores, es muy estricta y nunca falta a clase, se podría decir que era una versión de la vida real de Agatha Tronchatoro, sólo que ella no es tan ruda al castigar a sus alumnos, pero sí es una bruja, como madre y profesora.<p>

Natalie Sinclair tiene 26 años, es la principal profesora de lenguaje y jefe de esa división, y fue así durante 4 años. A pesar de ser también muy estricta, es muy tierna con sus alumnos, es como una madre para ellos. Al igual que sus alumnos, también siente miedo de Atsuko, sobre todo porque su hijo es su alumno preferido, el chico al que varias han llamado para hablar con la psicopedagoga y él declina a hacerlo.

-Kyoichi, te llama la profesora- dice Natalie, temerosa por la frialdad de su colega, aunque no lo demuestra.

-Kyoichi, ven- ordena Atsuko cortante, pero el rubio no obedece-. ¿Me escuchaste o tengo que hacer un dibujo?

-¿Y desde cuándo acepto tus órdenes, rota ordinaria?- la insulta Kyoichi, todos exclaman por la valentía del chico al enfrentar a Atsuko.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- le agarra el brazo, Kyoichi no se inmuta, mantiene la calma.

-Lo que oíste- responde clavándole la punta del portaminas en el brazo para que lo apartara, así lo hace, ella se queja del dolor-. Que te parta un rayo- suelta para luego retirarse, sin el permiso de su profesora, pero él necesita despejarse.

-¿Te volviste loca? No lo puedes tratar así, estás en un instituto- reprocha Natalie a Atsuko.

-Es mi hijo, yo sé cómo educarlo.

-No me hagas reír, ¿a eso llamas educar? Les estás lavando el cerebro.

-¿Qué sabes tú? Ni siquiera tienes hijos.

-Demasiado, diría yo, porque para tener 16 años, él es más maduro y considerado que tú.

Atsuko se retira con las palabras en la boca, pero no se le mete en la cabeza las palabras de Natalie, es tan terca que siempre va a utilizar su método de "educar" a sus hijos, tratando mal a su hijo mayor y dándole todo a su hija menor. El mayor maduró tan rápido que algún día se irá por su culpa y ahí se verá ella castigada por todos sus males.

* * *

><p>-¿Te insultó?- pregunta Daisuke atónito.<p>

Están hablando de Kyoichi, el único "problema" en esa casa, no han cambiado de tema desde que Daisuke volvió del trabajo y Atsuko le contó lo que pasó en el establecimiento. Por supuesto, Daisuke no se toma para nada bien estos temas, enfadado, llama a Kyoichi, él no responde de inmediato, pero si es por los caprichos de Atsuko, mejor es enfrentarse a ellos.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué insultaste a tu madre?- pregunta Daisuke, con notoria furia.

-Se lo merecía- responde Kyoichi, simple como siempre, y recibe un golpe.

De una conversación nada tranquila pasan a algo parecido a un problema matrimonial, los adultos gritan y golpean al joven, que sigue recibiendo los golpes sin inmutarse. El resto de la familia aparece a causa de los gritos, preocupados.

Sayaka critica a Atsuko mientras evita que tenga contacto físico con su sobrino, los jovenes miran temerosos la escena, desde que se enteraron de que Ayame está enferma, las cosas han ido de mal en peor.

Kyoichi va a la cocina y agarra un encendedor, sale de la casa y ahí cesan los gritos, preguntándose qué hará con el encendedor, Atsuko y Daisuke temen lo peor. Oyen la alarma del auto y salen a ver qué está pasando, ven a Kyoichi destruyendo el auto para luego prender el encendedor y arrojárselo, cubriéndolo con fuego al instante.

El chico, a los 14 años, dijo que algún día destruiría el auto, sus amenazas son muy fuertes para ser tan joven... cumplió su promesa. Para evitar más sermones, se va corriendo a quién sabe dónde, sin que la familia pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

><p>La angustia volvió... pero así es la vida. Que conste, no acepto comentarios diciendo que elimine la historia o cambie la temática, si no les gusta, es su problema, a ustedes los malcriaron leyendo porquerías que no suceden en la vida real.<p>

www. youtube. com watch ?v= FaP4Di6z2bo&list= UUlQfOYEr5zYoixhg _3_ y-8Q (coreo que los chicos están practicando, con canción y todo, ¿qué opinan?)


End file.
